


Always Cold

by JustBecause86



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBecause86/pseuds/JustBecause86
Summary: Tobin surprises Christen with a Christmas past time, and of course it's outside.Disclaimer: I do not know either of these two women and everything I write is purely a work of fiction
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	Always Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my beautiful wife, who is always cold.

“Tobin, please tell me why we’re out here,” Christen says, her voice muffled slightly by her coat that she had pulled up to cover most of her face. “It’s freezing out here.”

“Chris, you’re cold in the middle of July,” Tobin says with a smile as she continues forward, holding Christen’s gloved hand in her own, ungloved one.

“Not in California,” Christen mutters to herself but Tobin stills hears her and chuckles.

“You’re really adorable when you pout,” Tobin says, throwing a look over her shoulder.

For the moment Christen is thankful her coat is hiding the flush that has suddenly warmed her cheeks.

“Trust me, it’ll be worth it,” Tobin continues.

“That’s what you said in New York,” Christen counters.

“And I was right,” Tobin says triumphally as the reach the top of a small hill.

“You were half right,” Christen corrects with a smile, “the sights were beautiful but the people were not.”

“That’s every city,” Tobin says with a nod. “But look down there,” Tobin says, gesturing back down the hill they had climbed.

From where they stood Christen could see the small lake that sits in the center of the small city Tobin calls home. All around the lake she can make out the forms of people moving around and it looked like they were all carrying candles.

“What’s going on down there?” Christen asks, stepping past Tobin to get a better look.

“Every year, on the first Saturday of December, they set a tree out on the lake,” Tobin explains, “then they have a big lighting ceremony. Everybody comes out and lights candles all around the lake.”

“That’s beautiful,” Christen says, her voice has gone from slightly annoyed to almost awe as she watches the flickering candles below. She watches for several minutes as one by one the candles surrendering the lake are lit.

She realizes after another moment that Tobin hasn’t said anything and she looks back over her shoulder to see the other woman watching her, a strange smile on her face.

“What?” Christen asks with a chuckle.

“Nothing,” Tobin says, shaking her head still smiling.

“No, tell me,” Christen says, turning around to look at her.

Tobin shakes her head but takes the few steps between them until she’s standing directly in front of Christen.

“I was just thinking,” Tobin says and Christen is surprised by how low her voice has gotten, “how you always manage make me forget everything else going on around me when you smile like that.”

“Tobin,” Christen whispers, feeling her breath catch in her chest.

Tobin reaches out and gently places a hand on Christen’s cheek, Christen closing her eyes at the contact.

“You really are cold,” Tobin chuckles and Christen opens her eyes, glaring at her just slightly.

“Seriously?” Christen says, though the smile is still on her face.

Tobin nods and pulls off her scarf, wrapping it around Christen instead, “That’s better.”

“I thought,” Christen starts but then stops and Tobin can’t miss the disappointment in her voice.

“You thought I was going to kiss you?” Tobin takes a chance and asks, swallowing her fear.

Christen’s response is to nod and look down at the ground. She’s been so worried that her feelings for Tobin have been one sided that, despite everything, she’s done her best to keep them to herself, in fear of losing her. Now she’s gone and done the thing she’s been most worried about and just a few weeks before Christmas.

“Chris,” Tobin says her name in a way that always sends her heart racing and she looks back up to see Tobin watching her. “I’d like to,” Tobin says, shocking Christen, “if that’s ok?”

Christen can’t find the words so she nods, tears stinging her eyes. Tobin smiles wider and leans forward, gently placing her lips against Christen’s. Just the brief contact sends warmth through Christen’s body and she reaches up, snaking her arms around Tobin’s neck pulling her in closer.

When they pull apart a moment later, Christen keeps her arms around Tobin’s neck and smiles.

“You have any idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that?” Tobin asks.

“I can take a guess,” Christen says as she pulls Tobin back down for another kiss. She can feel Tobin smile into the kiss and when she pulls back there is a wide grin on Tobin’s face.

“What?” Christen asks, lifting an eyebrow in question.

“Your nose is cold,” Tobin says with a chuckle and Christen swats her shoulder playfully.


End file.
